red_world_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Union
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is the dominant power of our world. Its influence stretches across all continents, and many nations depend on its protection. But with a looming power struggle within the Politburo and Chairman Yazov's recently erratic policy decisions, the great Union could be facing its downfall far sooner than expected. With enemies in all directions, can the Communist world order be saved? General info The worlds leading superpower after the Collapse of the USA in 1987. However its power is crumbling due to a stagnant economy and the arrogance of the Soviet leadership. History Founding After a bloody civil war the Red Army had won. After their victory Vladimir Lenin declared the USSR. After his death in 1924 a power struggle occurred between Trotsky and Stalin in which Stalin succeeded and became the General Secretary of the Soviet Union. Stalin era After seizing power Stalin began rapid industrialization through the five year plans, which modernized Russia . He also collectivized agriculture through the Kolhozez, which led to massive massive famines. Stalin also initiated a purge of the party and army, which greatly damaged the officer corps. Most of the purges where maid because of his paranoia of a possible coup. His role in WW2 remains controversial , partly because of the Molotov-Ripentrop pact. Many believe Stalin wanted to divide the world with Hitler, while others believe it was a forced measure to save the Soviet Union time to prepare for a war. During the beginning of the war many critisize Stalin for his lack of preparation to the German attack (that was partially because of his repression’s in which the Soviet Union lost many talented generals). Others see Stalin’s leadership as the main reason for victory. After the war Stalin expanded the communist world order through most of Eastern Europe, bringing communism to a new peak. He controlled the new population with an iron fist. Stalin has been praised for his will to veto a U.S proposal for the U.N to intervene in the Korean War, which lead to the subsequent victory of the Soviet Alligned North. Post-Stalin and modern age After Stalin, Georgy Malenkov became General Secretary of the SU until his death in 1988. After his death, the Politburo elected Grigory Romanov as General Secretary, who then subsequently tried to arrest the other candidate, the reformist Gorbachev. He evaded capture and fled to the APC and lives there in exile. After the Soviet dominance of Europe and communism having spread over most of the world, Romanov changed the flag to the current one, exclaiming a communist world order. After his death in 1993, the Politburo wishes to elect a more calm and collected candidate, in contrast to the powerhungry and bold Malenkov and Romanov. Yazov, high marshall of the Soviet Union is seen as the perfect choice. He also renames the position to Chairman. Modern History While being considered the sole superpower of the world, the economy is stagnating, corruption is rampant and the Soviet leadership is too arrogant to do anything about it. Meanwhile, their allies face possible political change, upsetting the Soviet world order. With the assasination of Chairman Yazov, 4 figures are in a power struggle. Gennady Zyuganov is a loyal member of Chairman Yazov's faction, Vladimir Putin , a member of the hardline faction and head of the KGB with a lust for power, Alexander Rutskoy, a loyal member of the nationalist economic reformist faction and Mikhail Gorbachev, the exiled reformist and commited opponent of Yazov. Now the worlds fate lies in the Politburo's hands to choose a succesor.